


Happy Ever After

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'll let you decide that I guess, Implied/Referenced Suicide, TW:Suicide, kind of a happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: Loosely inspired by the song ‘I Will Follow You Into The Dark’ by Death Cab For Cutie.  Dean reminisces on his life with the reader.Warnings:  Ok so this was a little dark.  There’s injuries, blood, a major character death, typical Dean!angst, heavily implied suicide.  As I said, this one was dark.  Not as dark as I intended but still… don’t hate me.Don’t go and listen to the song.  Seriously, don’t.





	Happy Ever After

“Who is that?”

“Who is who?”

“That! The woman over there, by the bar with Ash.”

“Oh don’t even go there, Winchester.”

“What? I just asked who she was.”

“Trust me, you don’t wanna deal with Y/N. She’ll eat you for dinner.”

“And how is that a bad thing?”

“You think you’re so cute, don’t you?”

“I think I’m adorable. And I’ll be willing to bet Y/N does, too.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Aww, come on Jo, you know you’ll always be my girl!”

“You know what, just for that I will introduce you. Hey Y/N! Come meet my friend, Dean…”

**||**

“It wasn’t supposed to go this way. Things were meant to be different. You promised they’d be different. And yet here we are. Not exactly where I’d predicted, but close enough… close enough.

Do you remember the day we met? It took me a total of two minutes to realise you were one of a kind. Another five to realise I could quite easily fall in love with you. Unfortunately in our line of work, there isn’t much room for a happy ever after, is there?

Hunters don’t get that ending. I know that. You know that. Every damn hunter worth their salt knows that. That didn’t stop us from hooking up in the back seat of my car.

Jo thought introducing you to me was a punishment. Perhaps it was. Didn’t seem like it at the time. No, you seemed more like a reward. You were gone by the time I woke up, no goodbye, no note. I didn’t even get your phone number… I’m not blaming you… it turned out right in the end, didn’t it?

Or was it all wrong…?

I still remember the second time I met you, too. You used to give me so much shit for that, do you remember? I do.

I remember the way you tore through that warehouse like a hurricane. You moved through those vampires so gracefully, they barely touched you as you decapitated them, swinging the machete left and right with what seemed like no effort at all. By that point I’d lost so much blood I was convinced you weren’t real. I was sure you were some kind of avenging angel…

The last thing I remember seeing was you turning to me, covered in blood, chest heaving, your hair a mess. Your face was hard, but your eyes… your eyes were soft, full of concern as darkness took everything from me.”

**||**

“You’re a goddamn idiot for going in like that.”

“I’m a hunter, it’s what I do.”

“Oh no you don’t. I’m a hunter too, and even I’m not stupid enough to take on a full nest by myself.”

“I was fine, I had them right where I wanted them.”

“Bullshit. You were about three seconds away from death.”

“How did you even find me?”

“I wasn’t looking, if that’s what you’re thinking. I was hunting that nest, same as you.”

“So you were going to go in alone, too!”

“No, see, I’m not stupid like you. I was only checking the place out while waiting for back-up.”

“But you didn’t wait for back-up. You went in alone, same as me.”

“Lucky for you, or you’d be dead by now.”

“And what if you hadn’t caught them by surprise? You’d be dead, too.”

“Guess you owe me one, Winchester.”

**||**

“That argument had come up so many times in the following years, hadn’t it? You loved using it against me. I still don’t know why you risked your life for me, though. Back then, I was nothing to you, just someone you’d fucked in the backseat. That didn’t seem to matter to you.

After a brief lecture on needing to be more careful, you treated my wounds and held a cool glass of water against my lips. It didn’t matter how many times I told you I was fine and could take care of myself, you insisted on staying until I’d recovered properly. I never admitted this before… but I kind of enjoyed it.

You tell anyone and I’ll deny it till the cows come home. But I really did like having you there to take care of me. I wasn’t as fine as I made out to be. Yeah, the outside wounds healed quickly, thanks to you… the inside ones took a little longer. Even long after I had recovered from that hunt, you still stuck around.

Do you remember all this as clearly as I do? Do you remember all the fun we had together? All the laughter, the joy… the love? What happened to that laugh? You never laugh anymore. It doesn’t matter what I do, you don’t even crack a smile. And I know it’s my fault…

I just don’t know how to fix it…”

**||**

“It all ends sometimes, Dean. Nothing can live forever and you know it.”

“I know that! It doesn’t change anything.”

“You’re right, this doesn’t change anything.”

“Damn it, Y/N, stop arguing with me! You know where my life ends and I won’t drag you down with me!”

“Your mistake is thinking you have to drag me anywhere.”

“Y/N-”

“No, Dean! You won’t push me away, so stop trying. You’re stuck with me now. Forever.”

“Y/N, please… I don’t want to lose you…”

“And you won’t… if you stop being an idiot. You can’t run from me, you can’t hide. I will follow you anywhere. Into the deepest, darkest pits of hell if I have to.”

**||**

“I regretted that fight for so long afterwards. I could see it in your eyes that you expected me to leave at any moment. Don’t deny it, I know the truth. It didn’t matter how many times I apologised or how much I promised I would never leave you. I knew you expected it.

I guess that was the beginning of the end, wasn’t it? That’s where everything went wrong, or started to go wrong. I should have fixed it before it got this far. I should have told you how much you meant to me before it was too late. Should have told you how much you saved me, both inside and out. How you brought light, laughter, and love back into my life.

I like to hope I did the same for you. I like to think that, in my own way, I saved you, too. Of course, I’ll never know now. I’ve asked so many times, but you won’t answer. You won’t even look at me now. Even Sammy won’t look at me. I know I fucked up… I just wish I could tell you I’m sorry.

I just wish you could hear me…”

**||**

“Y/N! Thank god you’re ok!”

“I’m fine. I’m fine… where’s Dean, is he ok?”

“We split up to find you, he’ll be around here somewhere.”

“Sam this place is swarming with demons! We gotta find him! DEAN!”

“Y/N, be quiet!”

“No, something’s wrong! Dean! Answer me!”

“Y/N, stop.”

“DEAN!”

“Shit!”

“Dean, no, god, Dean speak to me!”

“Hey I’m…I’m fine…”

“Yeah, ‘course you are. We’re gonna get you outta here, ok Dean. Just hold on.”

“Y/N… I’m… sorry…”

“No, no you save it for later, ok Winchester? You’re not dying on me now!”

“I… I love you…”

“No! Dean, don’t you dare!”

“Y/N… please… I…”

“Dean? Dean! DEAN!!”

**||**

“It wasn’t supposed to go this way. Things were meant to be different. You promised they’d be different. And you were right, I guess, weren’t you? I didn’t get you killed, in the end… you always were right…

I’m sorry I had to leave you… watching you sitting there right now… god I wish I could hold you. Tell you I love you one last time. But you can’t even see me. You don’t even know I’m here…

Things will get better, I promise. You and Sammy still have each other. And Cas promises to take care of you both. He promises you’ll get better. But I can’t stay and watch. I can’t protect you anymore. Billie’s here, she’s threatening to throw me into the empty if I don’t go with her quietly.

My time’s up, but it doesn’t have to be that way for you. Please stay strong for me. Promise me you’ll bring back that beautiful laugh, that gorgeous smile? Promise me you’ll try? I love you, Y/N. I will always love you.”

**||**

**“I love you, Y/N… I will always love you…”**

It had been days since he’d left her for the last time, and yet she could still hear him. Could still feel him trying to comfort her as if he was still there. She knew it was only her imagination. Dean wasn’t really still there telling her he loved her. Billie had promised as much…

Sam was lucky. Yeah, he’d lost his brother, but he still had Eileen to hold onto. Y/N had nothing. Everything she loved had died in that warehouse.

Her eyes slipped closed as she imagined his lips pressed to her forehead. More tears slipped from behind her eyelids as she imagined his voice whispering in her ear.

**“Please forgive me, sweetheart…”**

What had she told him, all those years ago? It was a promise she intended to keep. Hunters don’t get happy ever afters, that much she knew. But he didn’t have to go alone…

**“Don’t do it…”**

Y/N smiled through her tears as she moved for their adjoining bathroom. Perhaps she’d gone mad; she could still hear him…

_Soon, Dean…_

**“Y/N, don’t do it!”**

His voice echoed in her ears as she locked the bathroom door behind her. There was a bottle of pills in the cupboard. She found them quickly, then sunk down on the floor by the door.

**“Y/N please!”**

“I love you, Dean,” she said out loud, wondering if he could still hear her wherever he was. She wondered if she would see him again. She had no doubt Billie would find her… but would she let them be together again?

**“Do something! Stop her!”**

It didn’t take long for the pills to pull her under.

**||**

“Y/N? God, Y/N why? Why didn’t you stop her?!”

“Not my job to interfere, Dean. You know the rules.”

“Screw the damn rules! She didn’t deserve this!”

“It was her choice to make.”

“Dean…”

“Y/N? Hey, hey, you’re ok, I’m here.”

“Where are we?”

“Still in the bunker just… not…”

“Am I… am I dead?”

“Yes… Y/N why? Why’d you do it?”

“I told you, Dean. I will follow you into the deepest, darkest pits of hell if I have to.”

“Lucky for you two, hell’s not where you’re going.”

“The empty… Y/N hasn’t wronged you, she deserves to go to heaven.”

“Not my choice, Dean. Heaven and Hell have already decided where you two will go.”

**||**

“Not what you were expecting, huh… Who would have known that even after all Sammy and I did, we still had our own little spots in heaven. For now, I’m content seeing Sammy’s heaven empty. I’ve got you, and now I know for sure nothing can ever take you away from me again. Nothing can ruin what we have now.

It might not be the most traditional ending… but who said that hunters can’t have a happy ever after?”


End file.
